The present invention relates generally to artificial trees and the like, and more particularly, to artificial Christmas trees.
Artificial trees have received substantial acceptance over the years due to their convenience, affordability, and relatively easy maintenance. Many artificial trees have utilized a pole construction, into which radially extending branches of twisted wire are inserted. The pole is utilized as an attempt to simulate a natural tree trunk. However, this construction technique presents substantial problems in terms of manufacturing costs, transportation, storage, and assembly problems. For example, the pole has to be formed, cut to size and special pole drilling equipment used. The pole must be pre-drilled to provide an accurate number of holes to receive the branches. This operation requires several manual steps by an operator as well as the expenditure of substantial sums for special drilling equipment. Further, different size branches must be made to simulate the gradual taper of the natural tree, with these branches required to be inserted into the pole in a pre-selected pole position.
As a consequence, a number of artificial Christmas tree designs have been proposed. Examples of such trees are shown in German Offenlegungsschrift Publication Number 3121037 entitled Decoration for Use on Recurrent Holidays by Hedwig Frank, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,031,785 for a Knock-down Artificial Tree invented by C. W. Carlson; 3,692,617 for a Modular Tree Using Tapered Frame and Rings of Branches invented by T. Marks, et al; and 4,748,058 for an Artificial Tree invented by Chester Craig, Jr.
Unfortunately, each of those patents feature drawbacks such as ease of assembly, aesthetic appearance, or flexibility for use also as a Christmas display. For example, elderly individuals or individuals suffering from arthritis may encounter difficulty in assembling some of the prior art trees.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved artificial tree or the like which can be used as a Christmas tree as well as a Christmas display.